


Mischief

by Shatterpath



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina learns one of the hazards of the newest family member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Written off the cuff on 7-18-12 at the inspiration of my own sweet little Elphaba attacking a piece of paper I tried scooting out from beneath her. I do love immortalizing my little darling!

The scream has me on my feet, body crouched defensively, hands scrabbling for a weapon and halfway down the hall before I’m consciously aware of even getting my eyes open.

Arriving in Regina's office does not clarify the emergency. She's looming over a cluttered chair in front of the window, shaking a handful of disheveled papers. The survivalist in me eyeballs the room hostilely just in case Regina is more upset over the papers than whatever else might have made her scream.

Then I hear the barely contained fury in her low grumbling and cannot resist...

Laughing in her face.

Oh, not my smartest move, but really? Those burning brown eyes are gorgeous all worked up into a righteous fury, and even after being her lover for some time, that anger is still fairly intimidating. Not that it stops my laughter, in fact, I collapse to my knees like some sort of cartoon character. Gasping and wheezing comically, I do my best to dig myself out of the deepening hole I'm laughing myself into, but it's no good.

"She ate my papers!" Regina growls at me, looming threateningly as my legs finally give out. "Emma! This isn't funny! How stupid will I look if I have to explain to the contract holders that these were eaten by my cat!?"

Disdainfully, Elphaba raises her delicate little head from her nest amidst Regina's once pristine things and blinks. Really, the mostly grown kitten has no respect whatsoever for her human's fearful reputation. Though she does seem to sense that she has upset her and, yawning and stretching leisurely, sits up like an Egyptian statue and meows sweetly. Those big gold eyes blink coyly and Regina blows out a heavy breath and gives me one last glare.

"Naughty thing," she coos sweetly at the little cat and scoops her up to be cuddled. "What am I going to do with you?"

By the way Elphaba purrs, I doubt she's worried about anything and by the way Regina sashays out of the room, I think the sweet little monster will be sleeping in my usual spot tonight. Oh well, I suppose it's my own fault for bringing home a black cat for my sexy witch!


End file.
